Le Roi Dragon
by Rydoc
Summary: Après avoir vécu plus de 1500 ans, le Roi Harold Pendragon s'ennuyait. Pour changer ça, il décida de changer littéralement de monde afin de reprendre les aventures ! Alertes : Inceste, Godlike Harry. Pairing: Harry/Rhaenys/Daenerys
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling pas à moi. Si il m'appartenait je ne l'aurais pas fait un des héros les plus faibles de l'univers. Et Game of Thrones ne m'appartient pas non plus, George Martin est en le propriétaire parce que moi je n'aurais jamais laissé Rhaegar ou ses enfants mourir, Robert et les Lannisters seraient morts et les Stark seraient immortels.**

 **Bon donc on est partit pour le prologue d'une histoire qui je pense ne sera pas forcément longue mais durant laquelle je m'amuserais beaucoup. Comme dans toutes mes autres fanfics, mon personnage sera totalement badass et non je ne compte pas en faire un moins que rien juste pour le drama. Je tiens à remercier Calikarcha puisque je lui ai emprunté une partie de sa fanfic Avatar of Magic pour faire ce prologue.**

 **Je ne pense pas mettre le prochain chapitre tout de suite étant donné que je suis en train de passer le Bac mais de que ça sera finit, je reprendrais sans problème. Ça ne veut pas dire que je mets en pause la fanfic, juste que je serais lent.**

 **N'hésitez pas à donner des avis, qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais afin d'améliorer la fanfic et son auteur pour les prochaines.**

 **Si jamais un d'entre vous veut la traduire à l'anglais ou n'importe quel autre langage, allez-y, tout ce que je vous demande ce de m'envoyer un lien pour que je puisse la lire.**

* * *

Le Roi Harold I d'Europe s'ennuyait.

Non, ce n'était pas le type d'ennui normal dont vous vous départiez en lisant un livre ou un truc du genre.

C'était un type différent d'ennui. C'était le type qui vous engourdissait le crane, vous brulait les yeux et vous faisait passer pour un hyperactif.

Harold, ou Harry comme il préférait être appelé, était assis dans son trône entre les murs de Poudlard, en se demandant ce qu'il allait faire. Après tout, il a déjà tout fait, tout vu. Merlin, il savait tout. Vivre quinze siècles avait tendance à faire ça à un homme.

Après la bataille finale durant laquelle il vaincu Voldemort, Harry fouilla le bureau de Dumbledore. Oh, la colère dans laquelle il était…

*Flashback*

 _Harry était exténué, mais il devait faire ça. Il avait des suspicions à propos d'Albus Dumbledore depuis le début de sa cinquième année à Poudlard, mais maintenant il pouvait se prouver qu'il avait tort. Il ne voulait pas que ses suspicions soient vraies, il ne voulait vraiment pas, mais elles avaient trop de sens._

 _Ouvrant la porte du bureau de Dumbledore, il commença à chercher des preuves. Après environ cinq minutes, Fumseck, l'insaisissable phoenix de Dumbledore apparut dans la pièce et s'assit sur sa glorieuse perche dans le coin de la pièce, fixant Harry._

 _En regardant le phoenix, Harry s'assit dans la chaise du directeur._

 _« Mes suspicions étaient-elle juste de la paranoïa ou étaient-elles fondées Fumseck ? » Demanda soudainement Harry, et recevant une triste trille en réponse, lui signalant que ses suspicions étaient correctes._

 _« Peux-tu me dire si il a laissé des preuves de ce qu'il m'a fait ? C'est quelque chose que je dois savoir, et si je peux le réparer. » Il demanda au puissant oiseau encore une fois. Fumseck, regardant le garçon tristement, trilla encore une fois et vola jusqu'à la bibliothèque contre le mur et commença à picorer un livre._

 _Harry suivit l'oiseau, et prit le livre, mais la bibliothèque bougea sur le côté, révélant une pièce pleine de petits journaux avec un nombre de noms sur eux, mais Harry prit seulement le sien et sortit de la pièce, s'assit sur la chaise du directeur et commença à lire._

*Fin du flashback*

En fin de compte, le vieil homme a détruit la vie d'Harry, et beaucoup d'autres. Il savait que Peter Pettigrew avait pris la marque noire en 1976, durant sa sixième année. Il savait qu'il était l'espion dans l'ordre. Il avait placé des sortilèges confundus sur les parents d'Harry, James et Lily, pour le faire gardien du secret.

Après la défaite temporaire de Voldemort, il bloqua 99 % de la magie d'Harry, étant donné qu'il ne voulait personne plus puissant que lui, enferma tous ses talents sauf Fourchelangue, minimisa son potentiel d'apprentissage et autorisa les Dursleys a traité Harry comme un esclave, il l'encourageait même.

Durant ses années à Poudlard, tous ses problèmes à l'école n'étaient que des défis pour Harry, des tests. Il avait été élevé pour être un martyr. Et ses amis, Ron et Hermione ? Ils n'étaient pas ses amis ils étaient payés par Dumbledore afin de garder un œil sur lui. Eh bien, sauf Fred et George, Dumbledore dut les obliviate des dizaines de fois avant qu'ils ne puissent tout dire à Harry.

Sirius, Dumbledore le garda prisonnier afin qu'Harry reste chez les Dursleys, ce qui est ironiquement la même raison pour laquelle il enferma les Longdubats dans leurs esprits.

Oh oui. Harry hait Dumbledore.

Après la bataille finale, il commença à chercher des moyens pour retirer les blocs, après avoir informé Ron et Hermione qu'il était au courant qu'ils étaient payés de ses voutes tout ce temps, et les laissa.

Après environ trois jours de recherche, Harry décida de demander aux elfes. On lui dit qu'il devait parler aux Gobelins de Gringotts. Merde.

Après avoir payé pour les réparations de la banque, payé pour le dragon, et expliqué pourquoi il devait les cambrioler, il eut son test d'habilités magiques.

*Flashback*

 _« Coupez votre main et laissez tomber sept gouttes de sang sur le bout de parchemin, Monsieur Potter » Fanghammer dit Harry._

 _Après une minute, le parchemin finit son test et révéla ses secrets à Harry._

 _ **Nom : Harry James Potter**_

 _ **Mère : Lily Evans Potter**_

 _ **Père : James Charlus Potter**_

 _ **Marraine : Alice Reach Longdubat**_

 _ **Parrain : Sirius Orion Black**_

 _ **Race : Sorcier Humain**_

 _ **Rangs Magiques :**_

 _ **Divin : 1200 +**_

 _ **Archimage : 1000-1200**_

 _ **Sorceleur : 800-1000**_

 _ **Chevalier-Sorcier : 600-800**_

 _ **Sorcier : 100-600**_

 _ **Cracmol : 50-100**_

 _ **Moldu : 0-50**_

 _ **Rang Magique d'Harry Potter : Grand Archimage (1197) BLOQUE A (300)**_

 _ **Talents Magiques**_

 _ **Métamorphomage mineur : BLOQUE**_

 _ **Multi-Animagus : BLOQUE**_

 _ **Maitre Occlumens : BLOQUE**_

 _ **Maitre Legilimens : BLOQUE**_

 _ **Fourchelangue**_

 _ **Fourchemagie : BLOQUE**_

 _ **Mineure Magie sans baguette : BLOQUE**_

 _ **Mémoire Photographique : BLOQUE**_

 _ **Haute habilité d'apprentissage : BLOQUE**_

 _ **Affinités Magiques**_

 _ **Prodige en Métamorphose : BLOQUE**_

 _ **Maitre des Sortilèges : BLOQUE**_

 _ **Prodige de Défense contre les forces du mal**_

 _ **Maitre des Runes : BLOQUE**_

 _ **Maitre des Protections : BLOQUE**_

 _ **Maitre de soins aux créatures magiques : BLOQUE**_

 _En regardant le gobelin, Harry lui donna simplement le papier et dit._

 _« Je veux enlever tous les blocs. »_

 _Et reçut un signe de la tête en réponse._

*Fin du Flashback*

Après ça, Harry passa les prochaines quarante années à nettoyer le Ministère, première sur le siège des Potter au Magenmagot, puis en tant que Ministre. Ce fut durant ce temps-là que les gens commencèrent à se demander pourquoi il avait arrêté de vieillir à 25 ans. Lui inclut. En fin de compte, les Reliques de la Mort s'étaient liées à lui, faisant de lui le Maitre de la Mort, et par conséquent Immortel. Il ne dit jamais ça à personne cependant, il leur dit simplement qu'il ne savait pas.

Après ses trente ans en tant que Ministre de la Magie, il commença à enseigner plusieurs positions à Poudlard, en commençant avec Défense contre les forces du mal et en finissant avec Métamorphose. Ensuite, il devint Directeur et resta là pendant 80 ans. Hélas, Harry commença à souhaiter plus d'aventures, donc il donna sa résignation et commença à explorer le monde, en apprenant tout ce qu'il pouvait. A ce moment-là, Harry avait des Maitrises en Défense, Métamorphose, Runes et Soins aux créatures magiques, donc il commença à explorer les plus obscures branches de la Magie, comme l'Alchimie, l'Enchantement et les différentes connaissances en matière de création de Baguettes Magiques.

Après avoir vécu avec une meute de Loups Garous dans les Montagnes du Tibet pendant vingt ans et avoir utilisé le pouvoir des Reliques de la Mort pour purger la Lycanthropie de sa magie, il passa à autre chose en entrant dans un Clan de Vampire en Roumanie, il devint un Vampire et vécut aussi avec eux pour les prochaines vingt années, apprenant d'eux les arts de la Magie Sanguine, les Rituels et quelques-unes des plus obscures Runes. Il décida ensuite de bouger encore une fois, après s'être purgé bien sûr.

Bientôt, il trouva les Elfes. Pas les Elfes de maison, non, les Hauts Elfes. Majestueux, Magnifique, Gracieux et Forts. Ils étaient splendides, comme leur maison. Il vécut là pour presque deux cents ans, avec sa première et seule amante, apprenant tout de la culture des Hauts Elfes, de la Magie naturelle et de la Guérison. Pourtant, quand elle mourut, il ne put rester ici.

Il fut incroyablement chanceux. Après se morfondre à propos de la mort de son amante, il rencontra une des Fées, qui étaient quelque peu intéressés en sa personne. Après avoir voyagé jusqu'à leur royaume, il passa le prochain siècle là-bas, apprenant encore plus. Depuis la culture des Fées, jusqu'aux Magies du temps, de la réalité et de l'espace. Bientôt, il passa encore une fois à autre chose, mais pas avant d'être offert la position de consort de la Reine des Fées, qu'il déclina respectueusement étant donné qu'il était toujours en deuil de son amante.

Après son aventure autour du monde, il retourna en Angleterre Magique, dont les habitants étaient quelque peu choqués qu'il soit toujours en vie, et émerveillés par ses histoires et aventures. Après s'être construit une maison, un jolie manoir dans les hautes terres d'Ecosse, il devint un Langue-de-Plomb pour vingt ans, apprenant un peu plus. Harry devint ensuite un Protecteur et un briseur de sort pour Gringotts pour quarante ans.

Après toutes ses aventures, il retourna à Poudlard encore une fois, afin de façonner les jeunes esprits pour les 300 prochaines années, écrivant des livres sur l'histoire de sa vie et ses aventures.

Mais ce furent ces 200 ans dernières années qui furent les plus profitables et productives. Durant chacun de ses trajets, il put être témoin de la cruauté du monde, des moldus et d'un bon nombre de sorciers. Pour remédier à cela, il s'est dit que le mieux serait de le faire lui-même alors il commença à chercher des moyens pour assoir sa domination sur le monde afin de le remettre en état. Et c'est dans un livre sur les Potter qu'il trouva sa réponse, il se trouve que les Potter ne se sont pas toujours appelé comme ça. Durant l'Antiquité, ils se nommaient les Peverells, puis à la chute de l'Empire Romain, ils changèrent de nom et devinrent les Pendragon, ils rechangèrent 400 ans plus tard pour devenir Gryffondor et devinrent finalement les Potter 200 ans après.

Grace à cette information et au presque culte que le peuple de Grande Bretagne lui vouait, il put assoir une revendication au Trône d'Angleterre qui lui fut cédé sans le moindre problème. Directement, il se mit au travail et une dizaine d'année plus tard, la Grand Bretagne était la première puissance mondiale. Les gens chantaient son nom et des centaines de statue le représentant furent vendues. Ils avaient même abandonné la religion protestante et créèrent un nouveau culte lui étant voué.

Après ça, il rentra en communication avec le Ministère de la Magie Américain et forma une alliance avec eux stipulant que l'Amérique n'attaquerait pas la Grande Bretagne et vice versa, en échange de quoi, les Etats Unis leur fourniraient du personnel pour aider dans la gestion des futures conquêtes alors que le Roi Harold lui-même se déplacerait en Amérique du sud afin d'aider à les placer sous le commandement des Etats Unis.

Une fois ceci fait, il nomma le Prince de l'ancienne famille Royale, les Windsor, comme Seigneur Suzerain (Lord Paramount pour ceux qui comprennent mieux comme ça) de Grand Bretagne et traversa la Manche avec une armée de 10000 sorciers avec lui.

Ils ne rencontrèrent aucune résistance en France étant donné que les dirigeants actuels étaient des descendants éloignés des Peverells et que les différents peuples de non-humains le soutenaient. Il prit les commandes de la France et la rétablit au même niveau que la Grand Bretagne pour le plus grand plaisir de ses habitants. Ainsi fut créé le Royaume d'Europe.

Pendant le prochain siècle, il conquit l'intégralité de l'Afrique et de l'ancienne Europe (le continent), nombreux furent les pays qui déposèrent les armes immédiatement à son arrivée, mais d'autres essayèrent de se défendre, ils furent très vite remis dans le droit chemin.

Cinquante ans et deux longues guerres plus tard, il n'existait plus que deux continents sur terre : Le Royaume d'Europe et l'Empire Américain. Le Royaume était composé des anciennes Europe, Afrique et Asie alors que l'Amérique était constitué de leur ancien continent, ainsi que l'Océanie, l'Antarctique et l'Arctique.

Finalement, quarante ans plus tard, la Terre était un paradis. Le crime était non existant, grâce à la magie, l'électricité était infinie, encore une fois grâce à la magie, l'humain put conquérir l'intégralité de la Voie Lactée, la nature revivait et les différentes races se mélangeaient résultant en des dizaines de nouvelles créatures qui étaient toutes acceptées sans réservation. La magie était acceptée totalement. Les religions furent exterminées et tout le monde était heureux.

Et maintenant, le Roi Harold I Pendragon d'Europe s'ennuyait comme pas possible. Il savait tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur la magie. Il pouvait faire revenir les morts à la vie, renforcer les muscles d'une personne pour qu'elle possède la force d'un dragon, créer la vie éternelle et tout ce qu'il y avait au milieu.

Alors, Harry se donna un défi. Il allait changer de monde/d'univers/de réalité. Il ne savait pas vraiment en fait. Durant ses études, il avait pu découvrir le que le Voile de la Mort ne correspondait pas à son nom, c'était en réalité un portail. La question est vers ou ?

Harold se releva d'un bond, soudainement très excité à la possibilité d'une nouvelle aventure.

C'était décidé. Il allait changer de monde.

C'est parti pour les préparations.

* * *

Pendant l'année qui suivit, beaucoup de changement arriva dans le Royaume. Quand Harry annonça publiquement de son désir d'aventure, le peuple était détruit. Ils étaient sures qu'il allait mourir. Mais il les réassura et commença les préparations de son voyage.

Premièrement, il lui fallait un successeur. Alors il chercha pendant plusieurs mois avant de trouver un jeune garçon brun aux yeux bleus qui avaient exactement les mêmes morales que lui et qui avait un certain charisme qui demandait le respect. Quand il lui fit son offre, le jeune homme, qui s'appelait par coïncidence Arthur, était estomaqué. Un roi ? Lui ?! Il accepta néanmoins, et une semaine plus tard il fut adopté par Harry qui utilisa la magie pour arrêter le temps et apprendre tout ce qu'il fallait à Arthur. Quand ils revinrent, Arthur avait changé, il avait les cheveux noirs comme son 'père' et se tenait exactement comme lui. Harry l'annonça comme le Prince Héritier et lui offrit une Pierre Philosophale en cadeau.

Deuxièmement, il lui fallait des fonds. Il alla donc à Gringotts et vida l'intégralité de ses voutes et les rangea dans une gigantesque malle qu'il avait bien entendu fabriquée lui-même. Il plaça aussi des œufs de phoenix et de dragons, des armes et armures magiques et des milliers de livres contenant du savoir sur tous les sujets. Il remplit un compartiment-hangar entier de nourriture qui pouvait faire tenir une ville pendant dix ans. Enfin, il lia la malle à sa magie dans le cas où il la perde et qu'il se trouve dans un autre corps.

Et finalement, il fallait dire ses adieux à tous amis et connaissances.

Après cette longue année, il put enfin entamer son aventure. Alors il s'habilla plutôt normalement et se dirigea dans le 'Voile de la Mort' sans la moindre arme, les Reliques de la Mort et ses épées étant dans la malle.

Dès qu'il rentra en contact avec le Voile, il sentit la même sensation que lorsque l'on transplane mais multiplier de nombreuses fois.

Il perdit finalement connaissance après une minute de ce traitement.

* * *

La première chose qu'Harry vit quand il reprit conscience fut du sang. Beaucoup, beaucoup de sang. Il se rendit compte très rapidement qu'il n'était pas dans son corps habituel mais que sa magie était restée la même. Après avoir passé quelques secondes à reprendre son calme, Harry commença à réfléchir.

Problème : Bloqué quelque part.

Observation 1 : Beaucoup de sang

Observation 2 : Entouré de matière organique

Observation 3 : Cris d'une femme

Conclusion : Eh merde…

Bien sûr il n'avait absolument pas pensé à ça ! Pourtant c'était logique que si il prenait un nouveau corps alors il devrait de nouveau être nait.

Dans tous les cas, il décida d'aider un peu la femme dans laquelle il se trouvait et commença à lui envoyer de la magie de soin. Quelques minutes plus tard et la plupart des dégâts avaient été réparés et l'accouchement put continuer sans problème.

C'est à ce moment précis qu'il découvrit une autre présence dans le ventre de sa 'mère' et quand il découvrit ce que c'était, il voulut sauter de joie…enfin si il n'était pas bloqué. Il avait une sœur jumelle ! Il avait toujours voulu des frères et sœurs et il pourrait enfin en avoir la chance. Par ailleurs, il ressentait un lien étrange entre lui et sa sœur, comme s'ils étaient des âmes sœurs et le son dragon animus était plus excité que d'habitude. Il recherchera ça plus tard.

Quelques heures plus tard, il commença à se sentir pousser vers l'extérieur. Sachant ce qui arrivait, il se laissa totalement faire et fut bientôt éjecté.

La première chose qu'il remarqua fut la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Elle était entièrement en pierre et les supports étaient en bois. Les meubles étaient aussi en bois de même que la porte. Ensuite il se concentra sur les occupants. Il était dans les bras de ce qui devait correspondre aux sages-femmes, les portaient des tenus en tissus les plus simples et ne semblaient pas excessivement riches mais elles étaient toutes plutôt jolies. Sa 'mère' elle ressemblait un peu aux jumelles Patil qu'il a connu en son temps à Poudlard. Cheveux noirs, yeux noirs et peau légèrement foncée, elle était néanmoins très jolie elle aussi.

Harry se demandait quand même où il était, de par les habits et le décor, il pouvait assumer qu'ils étaient à l'époque médiévale mais dans ce que là il n'a pas traversé d'un monde à l'autre, juste d'époque. Enfin bref dans tous les cas, il était curieux d'explorer les nouveaux paysages et de passer du temps avec sa douce sœur.

Sa sœur fut née quelques minutes après lui et dès qu'ils furent nettoyés, ils furent donnés à leur mère. Pendant ce temps-là, une servante était allée ouvrir la porte de la chambre pour annoncer les naissances et dès que cela fut fait, un magnifique homme d'une vingtaine d'année aux cheveux blond argentés rentra dans la pièce. Il avait un grand sourire au visage et vint directement vers la mère d'Harry pour l'embrasser. Il devint donc directement évident que c'était son père. Après un long baiser entre les deux, ils se mirent à les regarder sa sœur et lui avec adoration et amour. Puis leur père se leva et prit sa sœur dans ses bras. Il la regarda un moment puis l'embrassa sur le front en disant.

« Tu seras la Princesse Rhaenys Targaryen. » Puis il la redonna à sa mère qui portait un grand sourire alors qu'Harry avait bloqué à un mot particulier.

 _Prin…Princesse ?! Oh c'est pas bon ça…_

Il fut lui aussi prit dans les bras de son père qui le regarda encore plus longtemps que sa sœur. Puis il l'embrassa sur le front lui aussi.

« Tu seras le Prince Daerys Targaryen, Futur Roi des Sept Couronnes ! » Et lui aussi fut redonné à sa mère ou il rougit presque quand on lui présenta un sein.

 _Daerys hein ? Bien je serais donc Daerys Targaryen à partir de ce moment._


	2. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer : La saga du Trone de Fer appartient à George Martins et Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowlins**

 **Salut tout le monde, je sais que j'ai mis un peu de temps à écrire la suite mais la vérité ce que je l'ai recommencé au moins 5 fois, je n'étais jamais satisfait de mon travail alors je recommençais encore et encore. Néanmoins je ne voulais pas dépasser le délai d'une semaine alors je vous poste cette version. Il est possible que je la change dans le futur mais peu probable étant donné que je suis assez content de mon travail.**

 **N'hésitez pas à commenter et à laisser vos avis.**

 **Bye bye**

* * *

 **Année 283 AC. Mise à sac de Port-réal**

 _PoV Elia Martell_

Alors que des centaines de soldats en armure portant le blason d'un lion circulaient dans la ville en la pillant, la Princesse Elia Martell et ses deux enfants les Prince et Princesse Daerys et Rhaenys Targaryen se cachaient dans les appartements royaux du Donjon Rouge. Elle avait dit à ses servantes de s'enfuir et elle pensait avoir raison puisque de là où ils se trouvaient, ils pouvaient entendre les bruits de la cité mise à sac, elle n'avait aucun doutes que ses servantes auraient fait parties des morts. Les pleurs des femmes, les cris des hommes, le choc d'épées contre épées, acier contre acier et les bruits du saccage que les hommes de Tywin Lannister commettaient.

Alors qu'elle commençait à entendre le son des coups de haches et de marteaux que les envahisseurs donnaient à la porte de bronze de la barbacane, Elia dirigea son regard vers ses enfants, ses deux petits anges, et elle fondit presque en larmes devant cette vision. Ils allaient mourir, les soldats du Vieux Lion avaient gagné puisqu'il n'y avait rien qu'ils pouvaient faire. La ville était assiégée, les portes ouvertes et les soldats libres de leurs actions.

Et pourtant, alors que Rhaenys pleurait et tremblait de peur dans les bras de son frère jumeau, celui-ci en revanche ne semblait pas posséder la moindre peur, en fait il paraissait complètement à l'aise.

 _Jumeaux_. Pensa-t-elle avec un petit rire presque hystérique.

La vérité c'est que Daerys était une copie presque conforme de son père avec les cheveux plus clairs alors que Rhaenys était un mix, elle possédait la peau foncée des Dorniens et avait une chevelure d'un blond argenté très foncée, elle avait elle aussi les yeux lilas mais ils étaient encore une fois tellement foncés qu'ils apparaissaient mauves. Au niveau du visage, elle était un mélange entre elle-même et sa grand-mère Rhaella qui était une des plus belles femmes du royaume. Selon Elia, sa fille sera une des plus belles Targaryens jamais nées.

Daerys, lui, ressemblait à Rhaegar comme deux gouttes d'eaux si ce n'est à deux différences près. Ses cheveux étaient plus clairs que son père, presque blancs, et il ne possédait absolument aucune trace de la mélancolie de Rhaegar. Sa démarche était étrangement gracieuse pour un garçon de trois ans et il possédait un air de respect et de commandement qui vous poussait à vous soumettre. Elle n'avait aucun doute qu'il aurait fait un excellent Roi s'ils survivaient cette nuit.

Alors que ses pensées redevenaient sombres, elle regarda encore une fois ses enfants et essaya de se rappeler ces trois dernières années afin de se distraire.

Depuis leur naissance, Rhaenys et Daerys n'ont jamais été bien loin l'un de l'autre, ils étaient totalement liés et possédaient une telle adoration entre eux que l'on pouvait presque sentir l'amour quand ils se regardaient. Ils étaient restés l'intégralité de leur première année à Peyredragon avec Rhaegar, Rhaella et Viserys. Elle se rappelait encore du regard que le second fils de la Reine avait jeté à Daerys quand il fut annoncé l'héritier de Rhaegar, position qu'il convoitait ardemment, c'était un regard tellement rempli de haine et de ressentiment qu'elle n'avait plus jamais laissé Viserys approcher les jumeaux à moins de deux mètres. Elia pouvait déjà voir les différents problèmes qui survenaient dans la famille Royale. Son époux devenait de plus en plus obsédé par la prophétie du 'Dragon-à-trois-têtes' et à chaque fois qu'elle essayé de lui faire lâcher prise il lui répétait la même chose.

« Le dragon doit posséder trois têtes et Daerys aura besoin d'une Visenya avec sa Rhaenys. »

Alors elle décida d'arrêter après le troisième essai.

Rhaella aussi commençait à l'inquiéter. Elia avait toujours admiré la Reine, elle était si belle, forte et confiante que c'était difficile de faire le contraire. Mais petit à petit, alors que les tortures qu'elle subissait aux mains d'Aerys continuaient, elle perdait sa force et sa confiance, elle n'était plus qu'une coquille de ce qu'elle était. Il n'était pas rare qu'elle fonde en larme en plein milieu d'un couloir ou qu'Elia la surprenne à jeter des regards remplis de désir aux différents couteaux et armes qu'elle voyait.

Viserys, lui, avait une ressemblance presque impossible avec son père. Et malheureusement, il lui ressemblait autant en physique qu'en personnalité. A à peine sept ans, il avait déjà torturé plusieurs hommes jusqu'à la mort et en avait fait bruler encore plus.

Malgré tout, la première année de vie de ses enfants s'était plutôt bien passée.

Mais ce fut durant leur seconde année qu'Elia put sentir les problèmes arriver. Alors que Daerys et Rhaenys devenaient de plus en plus proches l'un de l'autre, le reste des Targaryens perdaient la tête. Aerys commençait à faire bruler des gardes qu'il soupçonnait de trahison, sa femme semblait plus morte que vive, Rhaegar avait développé une obsession pour le Nord et Viserys avait commencé à la haïr elle-même soit disant parce qu'elle n'était pas assez chaleureuse avec son époux.

Ce fut durant le tournoi de Harrenhal de 282 AC. que le royaume fut perdu.

Quand Rhaegar couronna Lyanna Stark la Reine d'amour et de beauté, Elia ne fut pas vraiment blessée, elle n'avait jamais aimé romantiquement Rhaegar et le considérait un ami tout au plus, en revanche elle savait bien que cette acte causerait des coups d'éclats dans les Sept Couronnes.

Elle fut prouvée juste moins de deux mois plus tard quand le Roi reçut une missive de Lord Rickard Stark lui demandant justice pour l'enlèvement de Lyanna Stark aux mains de Rhaegar. Elle se rappelait bien de ce jour puisque pour la première fois en plus de 15 ans, une lueur de fierté pour son fils brilla dans les yeux d'Aerys, dommage que ce soit pour un crime. Car Elia n'avait absolument aucun doute que c'était un enlèvement, que ce soit avec des doux mots ou par la force, Rhaegar aurait de toute manière prit Lyanna avec lui. Elle savait bien que son obsession pour le Nord n'était pas saine mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il irait jusque-là. Elle faillit en rire en y repensant. Si elle avait été plus maligne, alors tout ce chaos aurait pu être évité. Le meurtre du Lord et de l'héritier Stark ne furent que les conséquences de la folie de Rhaegar.

Et finalement ils en étaient là, à attendre le mort et en espérant qu'elle soit le plus rapide possible. C'était le cas d'Elia en tout cas. Mais apparemment son fils n'avait pas les mêmes intentions.

« Bien, il est temps de partir, ils seront bientôt là. » Lui dit Daerys alors qu'il commençait à se diriger vers un mur de leur chambre avec Rhaenys dans ses bras.

Totalement sortie de ses pensées, Elia décida d'empêcher ses enfants d'avoir de faux espoirs, après tout la mort est bien plus terrible quand on la refuse, c'est qu'on lui a dit étant enfant en tout cas.

« Daerys, mon chérie, il n'y a pas de sortie, nous sommes coincés. » Sanglota-t-elle.

Alors qu'elle s'attendait à ce que son fils se mette à pleurer comme tout enfant qui apprend que sa mort est proche, il lui envoya juste un sourire amusé et reprit son chemin vers le mur. Une fois devant, il appuya sur plusieurs pierres dans ce qui semblait être une combinaison très précise et au plus grand étonnement d'Elia, le mur coulissa sur le côté et un passage secret fut révélé. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de fixer la sortie. Ils étaient libres ! Ou en tout cas, ils avaient de meilleures chances maintenant !

« On pouvait dire tout ce qu'on veut de Maegor le Cruel, ça n'empêche en rien qu'il était brillant en architecture. » La douce voix de Daerys la sortit de ses pensées.

Alors qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'ils partent immédiatement, elle fut surprise de voir son fils murmurer quelque chose avant de revenir vers sa sœur et le passage secret.

Sans attendre d'autorisation de sa part, son fils s'engagea ensuite dans le passage avec une assurance déconcertante, la main de Rhaenys confortablement sécurisée dans la sienne. Elia lui emboita directement le pas. Elle était tellement apeurée qu'elle ne pensa pas une seule seconde à comment son Daerys pouvait être au courant d'un passage secret.

Alors qu'Elia suivait son fils, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'émerveiller à l'aise avec laquelle Daerys les guider dans ce qui semblait être un labyrinthe, pas une seule fois n'hésita-t-il ni ne ralentit la cadence qui était étonnement rapide pour un petit garçon de trois ans et demi.

Pendant près de dix minutes, Daerys les guida, Rhaenys et elle, à travers les souterrains du Donjon Rouge. Elia avait perdu le compte de tournant, d'escalier et de couloir qu'ils avaient parcouru mais elle était sure que ce nombre en rendrait plus d'un bouche bée. Son fils s'arrêta finalement dans une grande pièce éclairée par quelques torches sur les murs et attendit en plein milieu, Rhaenys à ses côtés et elle-même derrière lui.

Après quelques secondes de patience, un mur coulissa devant eux et en sortit Varys, le maitre des murmures au conseil restreint du Roi. Immédiatement Elia fut sur ses gardes, cette 'homme', si on pouvait l'appeler ainsi, avait des informations sur n'importe qui et n'importe quoi, et il n'était jamais prudent de lui parler sans tourner sa langue plusieurs fois dans sa bouche afin de limiter les dégâts que chaque conversation apportait. En revanche, et à sa plus grande stupéfaction, Daerys apparaissait totalement calme et alors qu'elle allait le prendre dans ses bras pour le protéger du maitre des murmures, elle remarqua quelque chose qui la fit arrêter instantanément. Daerys, son fils, son petit ange, regardait Varys comme un prédateur qui avait capturé sa proie et se préparait à la dévorer, et elle remarqua que Rhaenys, qui tenait toujours la main de son frère, avait la même expression. Mais ce sont leurs yeux qui la surprirent, ses deux enfants regardaient l'homme avec une joie malicieuse qui n'avait simplement pas de place dans les yeux d'un enfant. Elle se surprit encore plus à reconnaitre ce regard comme celui qu'avait son petit frère Oberyn quand il humiliait quelqu'un qu'il haïssait vraiment.

Quand elle se tourna vers l'homme destinataire des regards, elle fut encore fois choquée, elle avait l'impression de ne faire que ça ce soir, Varys avait une expression totalement vacante sur son visage et ses yeux ne semblaient pas pouvoir rester focalisés pendant plus de dix secondes. En revanche, quand il posait les yeux sur les jumeaux, il prenait une posture totalement révérencielle et semblait devoir faire un effort pour ne pas se prosterner à leurs pieds.

« Ah bonjour Varys ! As-tu tout ce que je t'ai demandé d'amener ? » Demanda sévèrement Daerys.

« Oui Votre Grace, votre navire est prêt et l'équipage a été sélectionné. Comme vous me l'aviez demandé, les missives adressées aux membres de la garde royale qui protégeaient Lyanna Stark ont été envoyées. » Lui répondit l'homme extrêmement efféminé dans son habituelle voix douce mais néanmoins avec respect.

Elia ne pouvait pas le croire. Son fils avait tout prévu. Comment un enfant de trois ans pouvait il organiser tout ça ? Et surtout pourquoi est-ce que cet homme se comportait ainsi avec ses enfants ? Elle avait plusieurs questions et elle était déterminée à avoir ses réponses, en tout cas quand ils seraient sortis de cette maudite ville. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par la voix de Daerys.

« Quelles sont les nouvelles ? »

« J'ai bien peur de devoir vous annoncer de la démise de votre père et de votre grand-père, Votre Grace. Vous êtes Roi. »

Deux sourires identiques apparurent sur les visages de Rhaenys et de son frère. Ils ressemblaient à des chats qui ont attrapé tout un troupeau de canarie.

« Bien, dans ce cas conduis moi à mon navire, nous devons partir d'ici. » Le somma son fils.

L'eunuque s'inclina et fit un signe de la main en partant dans une autre direction.

« Si vous voulez bien me suivre, Mon Roi. »

Daerys, Rhaenys et Elia reprirent leur route en suivant Varys et continuèrent pendant encore vingt minutes. A la suite de quoi ils arrivèrent dans un grand couloir qui donnait sur les quais de la ville. Ils accélèrent le rythme et arrivèrent sur une scène de dévastation qui les fit arrêter avec halètement. La plupart des bateaux étaient en train de couler ou avaient pris feu. Des dizaines de cadavres gisaient sur le sol et des hommes essayaient de stopper les incendies, on pouvait entendre les bruits de la mise à sac et les hurlements d'agonies des mourants. Dans les rues menant du port jusqu'au milieu de la ville, les pavés étaient ruisselant de sang encore frais et l'odeur des lieux donnait une envie presque irrépressible de vomir à Elia.

Malgré tout le chaos, les deux Targaryens, la Martell et le maitre des murmures continuèrent leur chemin, croisant de plus en plus de mort au fur et à mesure de leur route. Alors qu'Elia allait demander à Daerys s'il savait là où ils se dirigeaient, ils arrivèrent en vue d'un gigantesque navire avec un équipage prêt qui était sans aucun doute en train de les attendre. Elle n'eut même pas besoin de se faire prier, elle suivit directement ses enfants qui marchaient comme depuis le début main dans la main. Ils se dirigèrent tous vers le bateau et Elia put voir que certains de ce qu'elle pensait être des marins étaient en fait des soldats Targaryens, Velaryon et Celtigar, il y avait aussi quelques soldats du Guet et c'est avec un grand soulagement qu'elle reconnut encore deux visages familiers, en effet son propre oncle, le Prince Lewyn Martell ainsi que Ser Jonothor Darry, deux chevaliers de la Garde Royale. Elle savait que ces deux-là étaient en principe destinés à organiser la défense de la ville mais elle imaginait qu'ils devaient les protéger eux maintenant. Elle savait qu'Aerys avait assigné Ser Barristan Selmy à la Reine et Viserys et qu'il n'avait gardé que Ser Jaime Lannister avec lui. Elle pensait aussi que d'autres membres de la Garde Royale les rejoindraient bientôt. De ce qu'elle avait compris, son fils a demandé, ou obligé, Varys à envoyer des missives à Ser Gerold Hightower, Ser Arthur Dayne et Ser Oswell Whent, qui étaient à la tour de la joie afin de protéger Lyanna Stark, afin de les sommer de rentrer et de leur donner un point de rendez-vous. Elle se reconcentra quand elle remarqua que l'équipage les avait aperçu et elle put voir le soulagement dans les yeux de son oncle. Immédiatement les deux Chevaliers de la Garde Royale vinrent les entourer protectivement.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la rampe d'abordage, ils grimpèrent et Daerys donna immédiatement l'ordre de faire voile vers Dorne. Tous les 'marins' obéirent et Daerys se tourna vers Varys.

« Merci mon ami, tu m'as été d'une grande aide. Retourne au Donjon Rouge et agis comme si tu étais choqué des évènements. S'ils se rapprochent de notre piste, distrais-les et j'attends de toi au moins un rapport par semaine. » Dit-il dans un ton extrêmement sévère mais qui ne pouvait cacher une pointe d'amusement cruel.

Sans attendre de réponse, le 'petit garçon' de trois ans et demi tira sa sœur et elle-même avec lui vers les cabines passagères. Elia ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être amusée par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Son fils venait de parler à une des personnes les plus dangereuses du royaume comme si il était son esclave et le pauvre ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte et la façon avec laquelle il a dit 'mon ami' était simplement hilarante, on pouvait voir qu'il ne disait cela que pour la formalité de la chose mais qu'il ne considérera jamais l'eunuque comme un ami.

Ils marchèrent encore pendant quelques instants et arrivèrent dans une impasse. Il y avait deux portes, une à gauche et une à droite. Cette fois ci c'est Rhaenys qui parla, elle se tourna vers elle en pointant vers la porte de gauche.

« Bonne nuit maman, Dae et moi allons prendre cette chambre. A demain. » Elle parla avec un ton totalement confiant comme si la simple idée que son frère refuse était absurde. Et apparemment il n'avait aucune intention de refuser si le regard plein d'affection qu'il lança à Rhaenys voulait dire quelque chose. Ils lui firent tous les deux une bise et un câlin et partirent en courant dans leur chambre en fermant la porte derrière eux laissant dans leur trace une Elia Martell extrêmement confuse.

Quand elle était jeune, on lui a dit que les Targaryens grandissaient plus vites que les autres mais elle ne pensait pas que c'était à ce point-là. Ils ressemblaient à deux amants qui allaient passer une nuit de folie. Elle faillait laisser échapper un petit rire à cette idée, ils n'avaient pas encore quatre ans et elle les voyait déjà amants.

Elia secoua la tête en se dirigeant vers la porte restante. Elle aurait le temps de s'occuper de ça plus tard, pour le moment tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était dormir. Elle se changea en chemise de nuit et alla se coucher sur le lit qui était étonnement confortable.

En revanche, Elia n'eut pas la nuit de sommeil qu'elle désirait tellement. Dès qu'elle fut couchée, l'intégralité des événements de ces trois dernières années et surtout de cette journée d'enfer la rattrapèrent et elle fondit en larmes. Elle pleura pour tous les habitants de Port-Réal qui ont été tués ou volés aujourd'hui. Elle pleura pour l'innocence de ses enfants qui leur a été enlevée. Elle pleura pour tout ça et plus encore. Par les Sept Enfers, elle pleura même pour Lyanna Stark qui a probablement était enfermée par Rhaegar.

Après environ deux heures de sanglots continus, Elia se calma finalement et essaya de voir les bons points de ce qui s'est passé. Ils avaient quitté Port-Réal, Aerys et Rhaegar étaient morts, et son fils était Roi. Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'Elia reprit un sourire. Son fils était Roi ! Même s'il n'avait que trois ans et demi, elle était sûre qu'il fera le meilleur Roi que Westeros n'ait jamais vu. Alors qu'elle pensait à Daerys, une image de lui et Rhaenys durant leur mariage apparut dans son esprit et son sourire grandit. Elle était persuadée que Rhaenys serait Reine au côté de son frère. Ces deux-là s'aimaient bien plus que tout au monde, elle n'avait aucun doute que l'amour qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre éclipsait celui qu'ils avaient pour elle mais elle ne pouvait pas trouver en elle-même d'en être triste. Ils étaient là l'un pour l'autre et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Elle se rappela aussi les instants justes avant leur fuite. Au lieu de se précipiter dans le passage secret comme elle s'y attendait. Daerys s'était retourné et avait murmuré quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas entendu tout en bougeant lentement les mains. Elia avec sentit un changement dans l'air mais avant qu'elle ne puisse demander, Daerys était partit dans l'autre direction, vers sa sœur qui le regardait avec un sourire, ce qui présentait un gros changement des pleurs qui étaient là précédemment. Elia savait bien qu'il n'y avait que son fils qui pouvait calmer totalement sa fille.

C'est en pensant que son Daerys avait beaucoup trop de secrets qu'Elia Martell s'endormit, le calme mouvement des vagues la berçant.

* * *

 **Année 283 AC. Donjon Rouge et Salle du trône de Port Réal**

 _PoV Eddard Stark_

Ce fut une longue année pour Eddard Stark, dit Ned Stark, d'abord l'enlèvement de sa sœur, Lyanna, aux mains du Prince d'Argent, puis la rébellion aux côtés de son ami Robert Baratheon. C'était sans compter son mariage forcé à Catelyn Tully afin d'assurer la loyauté du Conflans et de la maison Tully, non pas qu'il était mécontent de sa femme, Catelyn était magnifique et aimante mais ça ne changeait pas le fait que le mariage était forcé. Il pouvait admettre sans la moindre honte qu'il était fatigué. La guerre contre les Targaryens a couté beaucoup à son peuple et tout ce qu'il voulait c'était retourner à Winterfell auprès de sa femme mais il devait d'abord retrouver sa sœur.

Mais pour le moment, il avait mis de côté sa fatigue et se dirigeait à grand pas vers la salle du trône. Il ne voulait pas croire ce qu'il a entendu. Les Lannisters ne pouvaient pas être assez stupides pour avoir ordonné la mort d'une Princesse de Dorne et ses enfants, la Princesse Royale et son frère qui aurait dut être Roi. Mais malheureusement, il savait que Tywin Lannister était un monstre et que son ami Robert perdait tout sens de la raison quand il s'agissait des Targaryens, oubliant même que lui-même avait du sang de cette famille dans ses veines.

Ned accéléra le pas et fut bientôt devant la porte de la salle du trône. Il prit une grande respiration et ouvrit. La scène qui l'accueillit lui donna envie de vomir et le remplit d'une rage folle.

Les cadavres des trois Targaryens étaient étendus sur le sol devant le trône. Elia Martell avait été tranchée en deux et de ce qu'il pouvait voir, il était évident que son corps avait été abusé de la plus terrible des manières, la Princesse Rhaenys avait été tellement poignardée que son ventre ressemblait à de la viande hachée et le Princ-Roi, et le Roi Daerys avait les jambes coupées et la gorge tranchée. Il put aussi voir le cadavre d'Aerys sur les escaliers.

Il regarda ensuite les autres membres vivants de la pièce. Son ami Robert était assis sur le trône de fer regardant les Targaryens avec dégout, joie et même une trace de folie qui fit peur à Ned. Tywin Lannister se tenait sur le côté sans la moindre expression sur son visage mais Ned pouvait voir une minuscule lumière triomphante quand il regardait le cadavre d'Aerys et à l'inverse un peu de tristesse et de regrets quand il posait son regard sur les enfants morts. Il y avait aussi Jon Arryn qui avait lui aussi une expression de léger regret ainsi que des yeux remplis de détermination et finalement il y avait Ser Jaime Lannister qui regardait les Targaryens sauf Aerys avec un immense chagrin et un encore plus grand mépris de soi.

En revanche, tous les membres se concentrèrent sur Ned quand il entra et Robert et Jon lui envoyèrent des grands sourires.

C'est d'ailleurs celui qui c'est apparemment proclamé Roi qui brisa le silence en riant et en criant.

« Regarde ça Ned, toutes ces merdes aux cheveux d'argent sont mortes ! Cet enfoiré de Rhaegar a eu ce qu'il méritait et Stannis est partit tuer les autres à Peyredragon ! »

En revanche, Eddard ne comptait célébrer un carnage comme celui-ci. Et il le fit bien comprendre.

« Robert, j'espère que tu vas punir le monstre qui a fait ça. » Dit-il en pointant les cadavres de la Princesses et ses enfants, le ton de sa voix était suffisamment froid pour faire baisser la température de la salle.

Immédiatement Robert arrêta de sourire, Tywin fronça les sourcils et Jon lança un regard réprobateur à Ned.

« Non je vais le récompenser pour avoir rendu un service à ce monde en le débarrassant de ces rejetons de l'inceste ! C'est tout ce qu'ils méritent ! » Répondit le 'Roi' en foudroyant Ned du regard, en revanche il était un Stark et était donc un maitre du regard noir, celui de Robert ne lui fit strictement rien.

« Tu laisserais le meurtrier d'une Princesse de Dorne partir sans punition et avec une récompense ?! Es-tu fou ? Les Dorniens ne te le pardonneront jamais ! »

« Fais attention à comment tu parles à ton Roi, Ned ! Si je dis que tous les Targaryens et la Putain de Dorne sont mieux morts alors c'est qu'ils le sont ! » Rugis Robert avec toute la furie qui a rendu sa maison célèbre.

« Non, si tu acceptes le meurtre d'innocents alors je ne veux plus rien à faire avec toi. Fais attention à tes agissements dans le nord ! Lyanna aurait honte de toi ! » Ce fut la dernière phrase qui fit craquer le 'Roi', il lâcha un hurlement de la plus grande furie, prit son marteau de guerre et se prépara à charger Ned mais fut retenu par Jon Arryn.

« CE NE SONT PAS DES INNOCENTS, CE SONT DES ABOMINATIONS, LES REJETONS DE CETTE MERDE DE RHAEGAR QUI A PRIT MA LYANNA ! IL A PRIT CE QUI M'APPARTENAIT ! »

« Lyanna ne t'a jamais appartenue ! Elle n'appartient à personne ! Je te préviens Robert, si jamais l'homme qui a commis cette horreur n'est pas punit, alors tu peux dire adieu à l'aide du Nord ! » Cria Ned.

« N'oublie pas qui _je_ suis _Lord Stark_ , je suis ton Roi, tu m'obéis ! » Lui rugit Robert avec des mots pleins de venin.

« Ainsi soit-il, Adieu _Roi Robert_ ! » Le ton de sa voix tout aussi venimeux que celui de son 'ami'.

Néanmoins, il quitta la salle en laissant derrière lui le 'roi' qui lui ordonnait de rester et lui hurlait des insultes.

Il se dirigea directement vers le campement portant le blason du Loup et commença à ordonner les préparations pour le départ.

Il prit ensuite son cheval et quelques hommes de confiance et se dirigea vers Dorne.

Il devait trouver Lyanna !

Il ne le savait pas encore mais ce sont les mots qu'il avait prononcés dans la salle du trône qui le sauvèrent de la colère des Dragons dans le futur.

* * *

 **Année 283 AC. Voyage et Arrivée à Dorne**

 _Pov Général mais concentré un peu plus sur Daerys (Harry)_

Cela faisait une dizaine de jour qu'ils avaient quitté la capitale et Daerys était plutôt content. Ils se dirigeaient vers Dorne, et plus précisément Lancehélion, le siège de la famille Martell ou il pourra enfin rencontrer les autres membres de sa famille. Ils étaient dans un bateau extrêmement confortable et il passait le quasi intégralité de son temps avec sa petite sœur de quelques minutes, Rhaenys et/ou sa mère, Elia Martell. Il pouvait honnêtement dire qu'il était plus heureux dans cette vie que dans la précédente. Même si il avait vécu longtemps, il n'avait eu qu'une seule amante qui était morte beaucoup trop vite et même s'il avait un royaume à gouverner, la vie n'avait simplement pas de gout quand on était seul. Et apparemment il a eu de la chance puisqu'il est né avec une jumelle dans une famille qui encourage le mariage entre frère et sœur, il ne pouvait simplement pas être plus heureux. Sa mère aussi était un grand plus, elle les adorait mais leur laissait toujours l'espace nécessaire, elle était là pour les supporter et s'occuper d'eux mais elle n'était jamais de trop. C'était l'avantage d'avoir une mère Dornienne, elle savait bien mieux que n'importe qui l'importance de la liberté.

L'autre chose qui l'étonna beaucoup était l'apparent lien qui le reliait à Rhaenys, il savait depuis le début qu'il l'aimait mais au fil du temps, il pouvait sentir une autre présence dans son _âme,_ même pas son esprit, il pouvait aussi sentir les sentiments et émotions de cette autre présence, notamment un amour et une adoration infinie pour lui. Il leur fallut à tous les deux un peu plus d'un an pour se rendre compte de qui l'autre présence était. C'était durant une nuit, alors qu'ils dormaient paisiblement, Rhaenys avait eu un cauchemar et Daerys avait instinctivement envoyé tout son amour pour elle à travers ses pensées. Imaginez sa surprise quand ses sentiments passèrent directement dans le lien et calmèrent Rhaenys quasiment instantanément. Plus tard, ils en discutèrent en long, en large et en travers et ne purent rien trouver de mauvais à ce lien alors ils commencèrent à le tester. Ils se rendirent vite compte qu'ils pouvaient se parler simplement avec leurs esprits et savoir ce que pensait l'autre presque instantanément. Depuis ce jour, ils étaient toujours avec leurs esprits reliés et savaient en permanence tout ce que l'autre pensait ou ressentait. Cette découverte les rapprocha encore plus qu'avant, si c'était possible, et ils ne passaient dorénavant jamais plus d'une minute ou deux sans l'autre.

A cause de ce lien, Harry ou Daerys comme il voulait s'appeler maintenant, avait dû lui raconter l'intégralité de ce qu'il avait fait dans sa vie précédente. Quand elle sut que son frère jumeau et l'être avec lequel elle était le plus proche avait en réalité plus de 1500 ans, avait déjà été Roi et était presque aussi puissant qu'un Dieu, Rhaenys fut choquée mais son amour pour son frère était tellement grand qu'elle l'accepta tout de suite. Ils en parlèrent donc souvent et Rhaenys put devenir plus mature plus vite grâce à toutes ces conversations. Elle savait aussi que son frère avait pour projet de bâtir un empire qui durerait pendant des milliers d'années et elle savait qu'elle le suivrait et l'aiderait dans sa tâche. C'était comme ils étaient, il n'existait pas de Daerys sans Rhaenys tout comme il n'existait pas de Rhaenys sans Daerys.

C'est aussi avec sa sœur que Daerys explora pour la première fois les passages secrets du Port-Réal. Ils passèrent plusieurs nuits durant lesquelles Daerys les transplanait dans un des passages qu'ils exploraient jusqu'au levé du soleil. Ils firent de nombreuses découvertes durant ces explorations. Ils trouvèrent deux armures faites en Acier Valyrien ainsi que plusieurs épées du même matériau incluant l'épée Feunoyr. Quand ils tombèrent dessus, ils furent choqués pendant un moment avant de commencer à danser, sauter et rire de joie comme les enfants qu'ils étaient, du mois qu'ils étaient sensé être. Ils marquèrent l'endroit dans leur esprit et continuèrent les explorations, ils découvrirent des dizaines autres objets incluant cinq œufs de dragons mais le plus important de tous fut une certaine malle qui trainait sur le sol dans sa forme rétrécit. Quand Daerys expliqua en détail ce que c'était à Rhaenys, elle fut aussi heureuse que lui. Ils continuèrent leurs explorations durant le reste de l'année mais ne trouvèrent rien de vraiment notable.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'était fini. Port-Réal était derrière eux et ils se dirigeaient vers la ville dans laquelle résidait leur famille maternelle qui était probablement en train de les pleurer étant donné que les faux cadavres qu'avait placés Daerys ont été 'tués' et qu'ils n'ont simplement pas eu le temps de les prévenir du contraire.

Daerys et Rhaenys se trouvaient à l'avant du bateau, enlacés dans les bras de l'autre à regarder le couché de soleil quand un cri attira leur attention.

« Pirates ! Pirates ! » Un des Guets s'écria.

Immédiatement tous les soldats disponibles se trouvèrent sur le pont, armes dégainées. Les deux Targaryens quant à eux, n'étaient nuls parts en vue, ce qui fit penser aux soldats qu'ils étaient en sécurité avec leur mère.

Mais la vérité était toute autre.

Daerys avait bel et bien mit sa sœur et l'abri mais lui-même n'avait pas l'intention de se cacher. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas utilisé une de ses formes animagus. En fait, la dernière fois remontait à la guerre dans le pacifique contre les forces de l'Océanie et la Chine réunies. Mais cette forme était bien plus puissante que ça et il avait totalement décimé plus de 200 000 hommes à lui tout seul en moins d'une semaine. D'autant plus qu'une forme animagus vieillit en même temps que la magie et non pas du corps ce qui signifie qu'elle devrait être encore plus grande qu'avant.

Après avoir déposé sa sœur, ignorant les complaintes de celle-ci qui voulait le voir 'être un badass et démolir ces foutus pirates', il se fit une note mentale d'arrêter d'enrichir le vocabulaire de sa douce sœur avec des mots de son ancien monde, puis transplana à une centaine de mètres dans la mer et se transforma. Il allait s'amuser.

De retour sur le bateau, les soldats royaux, eux, étaient beaucoup moins excités que le Roi, il y avait deux navires de pirates remplis à ras-bord et même s'ils étaient tous expérimentés à l'épée, il n'y avait que les deux Chevaliers de la Garde Royale qui en étaient maitres. Les bateaux se rapprochaient à vive allure et n'étaient plus qu'à deux cent mètres quand l'impensable arriva.

Un gigantesque monstre sortit de l'eau et se laissa retomber sur le navire le plus proche, le réduisant en miette d'un seul coup, puis replongea directement dans la mer. Des éclats de bois volèrent de partout, les soldats royaux pouvaient voir les dizaines d'hommes en armure qui coulaient au plus profond de la mer, on pouvait aussi entre des cris agonisant depuis l'endroit du massacre. Le monstre était gigantesque, il faisait au moins deux fois la taille du navire royal, il possédait une gueule en forme triangulaire et deux gigantesques yeux lilas qui brillaient même d'aussi loin, il avait deux gigantesques ailerons de chaque côté et un encore plus grand sur le dos et possédait une nageoire gigantesque. Ces quatre dernières parties avaient la forme des sabres Dorniens et semblaient pouvoir couper dans toutes les structures.

A bord des deux navires, le silence était complet, seulement brisé par les derniers cris des blessés. Les pirates n'arrivaient pas à croire qu'un de leurs bateaux s'était fait détruire aussi facilement et commencèrent à envoyer des prières au Dieu Noyé pour les épargner. Les soldats royaux, eux, commençaient à reprendre espoir et à célébrer. Et Rhaenys était choquée par la transformation de son frère mais elle était surtout fière en pensant que c'était son grand frère qui était aussi puissant, elle pouvait toujours sentir l'amour qu'il lui portait à travers le lien, la rassurant que peu importe dans quelle forme il était, il l'aimerait toujours.

Daerys, pour sa part, était en train de rire. En tout cas, autant qu'un poisson avait la possibilité de rire. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas utilisé sa forme de Mégalodon, l'excitement lui avait vraiment manqué. Il ressortit très vite de l'eau et détruisit le second navire encore plus vite avant de retourner au navire royal, dans sa forme humaine, bien sûr.

Dès qu'il rentra, il tomba nez-à-nez avec Rhaenys, tous deux se regardèrent pendant un moment avant d'éclater de rire et de faire leur chemin jusqu'à leur lit alors qu'il racontait toutes les sensations de la transformation à sa sœur en lui promettant qu'il lui apprendrait comment faire. Ils se couchèrent et s'endormirent très vite avec Daerys sur le dos et Rhaenys blottie sur lui.

Quand ils se réveillèrent le lendemain matin, ce fut sur la vue du visage de leur mère qui avait le plus grand sourire qu'ils n'aient jamais vu et avait les yeux qui brillaient. Ils se regardèrent en se demandant ce qui a pu la rendre si heureuse quand elle parla.

« Nous sommes arrivés à Dorne. Bienvenue chez nous. »

Et en effet, ils pouvaient voir à travers de la fenêtre de leurs quartiers un gigantesque port avec des dizaines de bateaux qui rentraient et en sortaient ainsi que de magnifiques grands bâtiments avec des toits en forme arrondies à l'arrière-plan. Daerys et Rhaenys pouvaient sentir de grands sourires s'étirer sur leurs visages.


End file.
